Promesse d'un Au revoir
by Sensoriane
Summary: "Je reviendrais"   "Et moi je t'attendrais"  Une lettre, un au revoir et cette promesse dénuée de sincérité de se retrouver.  Elle avait cru que leur amour serait capable de tout, capable de vaincre la guerre, la mort.


C'est le première fois que je publie ou même que je montre un de mes écrits, donc je vous en prie soyez clément(e)s ! :)

Un petit OS Hermione/Drago, se situant après Poudlard. Drago doit payer sa peine auprès de la Justice magique et Hermione l'attend.

Enjoy :)

Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber alors qu'elle se tenait bien droite, le visage impassible regardant les alentours sans en rien retenir. Elle secoua ses cheveux mouillés avant de resserrer son écharpe, grelotant de froid. Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue. Un vestige d'une  
>averse passée, ou la démonstration d'un cœur brisé, elle ne savait plus.<br>Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle debout dans ce parc silencieux et glacial ? Aucune idée. Elle avait perdue toute notion du temps dès lors que le soleil s'était caché au loin dans la montagne, et que la lumière s'était tarie pour laisser place à cette obscurité rassurante et terriblement envoutante. Etrangement ce calme environnant l'apaisait, en contradiction avec la tempête qui faisait rage au fin fond de son être.

Elle semblait fixer, étrangère à elle-même, cette immensité vide où tant de fois son rire avait teinté. Mais elle ne rirait plus. Jamais. A quoi bon de toute manière ?

Elle se remit soudainement en marche, courant presque, ne se focalisant que sur sa respiration haletante et sur le bruit distinct de ses pas dans le silence du crépuscule, laissant son esprit vagabonder loin de toutes pensées pouvant lui rappeler le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

Douleur. Peine. Chagrin. Que de mots si proches mais ne semblant pas à même de caractériser cette insurmontable souffrance qui la vrillait de toute part. Elle avait mal, si mal. Et dans cette solitude immense, elle se perdait, s'amusant à sombrer au cœur même de la nuit, indifférente à toute vie extérieure.

Lorsqu'elle était jeune, jeune et innocente, lorsque les malheurs de la vie ne l'avaient pas encore atteinte, lorsque seuls les mirages et illusions d'enfances faisaient son quotidien, elle s'amusait à rêver d'aventure, d'amour et de passion. Mais personne ne l'avait prévenue que la chute était si dure, que seul subsistaient ces sentiments d'abandon et de désolation.

D'une main qu'elle aurait aimé ferme, mais tremblante d'émotion, elle agrippa cette lettre tant lue, et à l'instant où ses doigts touchèrent le papier froissé par mainte lecture, cette vague de sentiment qu'elle avait vainement essayé de repousser, lui revint en pleine figure coupant son souffle, et la forçant à s'arrêter. Elle agrippa le rebord de pierre glacé d'une fontaine, sentant les larmes se mélanger à la pluie sur ses joues dénuées de couleurs. Et elle se demanda depuis combien de temps elle pleurait, depuis combien de temps son corps l'avait trahi, brisant ces dernières forces et volontés. Elle observa son reflet dans l'eau, s'amusant de son image transformée au grès des vagues, puis comme si cette vision prolongée la transportait dans un ailleurs qu'elle eut préféré éviter, elle se détourna, son corps parcouru de frissons. Le ciel maintenant aussi sombre que son cœur, avait camouflé les dernières couleurs du jour, ne laissant qu'un cercle argenté dans l'eau comme source de lumière.

_Sache que si la vie en a décidé ainsi, alors la résignation est la meilleure des solutions. Nous nous sommes assez battus mon amour, se découvrant dans la guerre, s'aimant dans la flamme des combats. Repose ton cœur qui a tant brulé et qui s'est tant battu pour me permettre de l'aimer toujours. Je sais que tu m'attendras là n'est pas la question, et le rêve de notre vie future me permet de tenir._

Et effectivement elle avait attendu, ne se préoccupant ni du temps qui filait ni de la fatigue qui s'emparait de son corps comme une proie facile.

_Et c'est alors que dans la réunification de nos deux âmes, nous réaliserons combien cette séparation aussi longue fut elle nous a permis de mieux nous retrouver !_

Ah elle avait cru à cette phrase qu'elle s'était répétée inlassablement, toute naïve qu'elle était.

Sa mère lui répétait, la voyant dépérir, que ce que tu prends pour une fin n'est en fait que le début d'une nouvelle histoire, une page blanche à parcourir. Comment y croire désormais ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la fin d'un quelconque roman, mais bien de sa fin à elle, la fin de son monde, de leur amour. Le néant qui l'entourait n'en était –il pas la preuve ? La noirceur alentour, ce gouffre obscur et sans fond dans lequel elle s'enfonçait n'était-il pas le commencement de cet achèvement ? Après tout, la vie n'avait plus de sens, les couleurs s'étaient ternies, les voix avaient faiblis.

Elle pouvait encore entendre les pas de Harry sur le gravier de son jardin, voir son visage alerte et préoccupé, se remémorer chacune de ses phrases qui l'avaient transpercée, la condamnant à ses propres démons. Mort. Quel mot étrange, comment quelque chose de si petit pouvait faire autant de ravage.

Elle porta la lettre à ses yeux, l'écriture soignée commençait à s'estomper sous les larmes et la pluie.

_J'aurais aimé avoir accès à cette vérité plus tôt, savoir que mon cœur ne battait que pour toi. Il a fallut d'un champ de bataille, de blessure et de cadavre pour que nous soyons réunis._

_J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je ne tremble pas, que nous nous reverrons. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. Terriblement peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir te tenir au creux de mes bras, de ne plus pouvoir t'embrasser. Peur de devoir dire adieu à ses bonheurs que je n'ai que trop tardé à découvrir. J'aurais aimé que tu gardes comme image de moi l'homme puissant et intouchable que j'étais. Tu m'as appris à être honnête, et je sais que tu ne m'en aimeras que d'avantage quelques soit mes faiblesses. Chaque mot qui scelle notre au revoir est une vraie torture._

_Mais il est trop tard._

_Trop tard pour avoir des regrets, trop tard pour avoir des remords. Les « si » ne referont plus notre monde._

_Et ces images qui me reviennent comme un souvenir tendre, je retrouve dans tes sourires la flamme de tant d'espoirs. Et doucement, cet écho, ce murmure à mi mot, qui porte ta voix et qui vient réchauffer ce cœur qui sans toi ne serait plus que cendres. Au fils des saisons ne m'oublie pas mon amour, ne te perds pas non plus dans ce néant si vaste qu'est chagrin et douleur._

_Je tiens surtout à te remercier ma Hermione. L'amour peut nous toucher une fois et durer toute une vie, malgré la durée incertaine de la mienne, sache que tu m'as montré ce que voulait dire le verbe aimer._

_Qu'est ce que la mort ? Rien que je ne crains d'affronter. Pour toi, je me serais battu jusqu'au bout, pour nos moments ensemble. Près, loin, où que tu sois, je sens ton cœur qui bat, et s'est bien assez pour le mien, qui ne bat plus que pour toi._

_Au loin j'entends le vent, et comme un cri, la brise m'entraîne. Au-delà des frontières, des rêves solitaires, j'ai besoin de te voir._

_Maintenant j'y crois, tous les chemins mènent vers toi._

_Sache que je ne regrette rien. Une vie quelque fut sa longueur n'aurait pas valu la peine si je ne l'eus passé avec toi. Tu m'as appris à me détacher du regard des autres, à surmonter mes craintes, à prendre mon envol. Et indifférent au reste du monde, nous avons créé notre rêve, ce château de carte que le vent à brisé._

_Avec tout mon amour sincère, accru par la distance,_

_Ton Ange Blond_

_Drago Malfoy_

Son souffle se coupa lorsque son regard se porta ces dernières lignes. Seule. Elle était terriblement seule et petite. Sans son amour, ses yeux gris, ses bras rassurants.

L'éclat d'un objet reflété par la lune éclaira un instant la nuit, avant que le bruit sourd de l'impact avec l'eau ne résonne dans le calme d'un instant insensible.

Elle détourna les talons sans se retourner, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une lettre trempée des larmes de l'amour et sous l'épaisseur de l'eau un éclat argenté, celui d'une bague gravée _pour toujours._

_**FIN.**  
><em>


End file.
